PokeWarriors: Light Versus Dark
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: There are four Clans of Pokemon living in a forest. aside from the occasional border squabble, they mostly live in peace and harmony. But when evil Skullstar of NightClan becomes leader, he turns the forest red with blood. Can the young BoltClan apprentice Ashpaw (based off of Ash), along with his friends, end Skullstar's horrible reign?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

The Stoutland raised its nose to the air and sniffed. Where _was_ he? It wasn't like him to be late. Oh, well. He might as well rest this tired old body of his. He lay down.

All of a sudden, the bush next to him started to rustle. The old Stoutland leaped up to his paws. _**Finally!**_, he thought to himself. A Duskinoir floated out of the bushes. This particular Duskinor looked a little odd. His right hand was bent and crooked, and it lay at his side. His right arm was crippled.

"Greetings, Skullfall, my loyal deputy." The Stoutland told the Duskinor. Skullfall replied back, "Well, hello to you, Howlstar, my all-powerful leader." "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, so remotely into NightClan territory?" Skullfall mused silently for a little bit. "Well, it's about the leadership of NightClan."

"What _exactly_ do you me-" Howlstar was cut off by Skullfall grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and smashing him into the nearest rowan tree. "Sk..Sk..Skullfall?" Howlstar stammered. "What are you doing?" Skullfall's lips drew into a menacing grin. "You are too soft on your enemies and Clanmates. When somebody does something wrong, you just give them a warning. _I_ am the more suitable leader. When somebody disobeys me, I can just kill them and be off on my way." Howlstar gasped. "You're mad!"

"Well, too late to stop me from what I am going to do to you right now." Skullfall drew closer to Howlstar with a maniacal smile on his face. "**LONG LIVE THE NIGHTCLAN LEADER!**" And with that, Skullfall ripped open Howlstar's throat. Blood pulsated thickly from the wound as the old Stoutland dropped to the ground, dead.

Skullfall stared at Howlstar's motionless body for a few seconds. Then, he started to laugh manically. Throwing his head up to the sky, he crowed, "_**NIGHTCLAN…IS…MINE!**_"


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLIGIANCES**

For those of you guys wondering what the Clans are called, I'll tell you quickly.

**BOLTCLAN**: Good guys, based on ThunderClan, has all kinds of types.

**NIGHTCLAN:** Bad guys, based on ShadowClan, has all kinds of types

**BREEZECLAN**: Are neutral, based on WindClan, has mainly Flying, Dragon, and Ghost types.

**OCEANCLAN:** Are neutral, based on RiverClan, has mainly Water and Ice types.

**BOLTCLAN**

**LEADER: **A male Raticate called Berrystar. He's wise, loyal, and secretive.

**DEPUTY:** A male Shiny Jolteon called Thunderstep. He's smart and poetic. He's based off of Professor Oak.

**HEALER: **A female Audino called Birdsplash. She's sweet and skilled with herbs. She's based off of Nurse Joy. **APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW**

**WARRIORS**: A male Talonflame called Thrushtail. He's strong and brave. He's based off of Professor Rowan. **APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW**

A female Cincinno called Leaffall. She's kind, resourceful, and helpful. She's based off of Professor Juniper. **APPRENTICE, FLIGHTPAW**

A male Garchomp called Barkshade. He's calm, strong, and brave. He's based off of Professor Sycamore.

A male Arcanine called Tigertooth. He's loyal, strong, and brave. He's based off of Blaine.

A male Floatzel called Stormclaw. He's fast, clever and resourceful. He's based off of Crasher Wake.

A male Weavile called Blackpelt. He's sly, friendly, and athletic. He's based off of Professor Birch.

A female Roserade called Hollyheart. She's spastic and sweet. She's based off of Gardenia.

A male Shiny Druddigon called Longclaw. He's strong and loyal. He's based off of Drayden.

A male Mismagius called Echoheart. He's arrogant and mysterious. He's based off of Cyrus.

A female Shiny Zebstrika called Littlefoot. She's beautiful, fast, and resourceful. She's based off of Elesa.

**APPRENTICES: **A male Shiny Croagunk called Bramblepaw. He's kind, skilled with herbs, and a flirt (much to his mentor's chagrin.) His mentor is Birdsplash. He's based off of Brock* and is learning how to become a Healer.

A male Tyrunt called Rockpaw. He's athletic and brave. He has a crush on Flightpaw. His mentor is Thrushtail. He's based off of Grant.

A female Hawlucha called Flightpaw. She's helpful, athletic, and hardworking. She has a crush on Rockpaw. Her mentor is Leaffall. She's based off on Korrina.

**QUEENS:** A female Kingdra called Splashsky. She's arrogant and a sore loser. She's based off of Clair. (Mother to Longclaw's kits; **Fallenkit**, a male Murkrow who's based off of Paul, and **Oakkit**, a male Shiny Eevee who's based off of Gary.)

A female Espeon called Pearlface. She's shy, sweey, and overprotective of her kits. She's based off of Delia. (Mother to Barkshade's kits: **Ashkit**, a male Pichu who's based off of Ash, **Blossomkit**, a female Torchic who's based off of May, and **Dawnkit, **a female Piplup who's based off of Dawn.)

A female Miltank called Milkbelly**. She's naïve and strong. She's based off of Whitney. (Mother to Thrushtail's kits: **Fogkit**, a female Poliwag who's based off of Misty, **Sunkit, **a female Fennekin who's based off of Serena, and **Lightningkit**, a male Helioptile who's based off of Clemont.)

**ELDERS:** There are none! Yet…

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER:** A male Duskinoir called Skullstar. He's deceptive, reclusive, and bloodthirsty

**DEPUTY: **A male Persian called Goldentalon. He's sarcastic and wicked. He's based off of Giovanni.

**HEALER: **A female Gardevoir called Palelight. She's depressed, nice, and actually a good guy. She's based off of Diantha. **APPRENTICE, LIONFUR** (male Flareon)

**WARRIORS: **A male Hydreigon called Darkheart. He's insane and deceptive. He's based off of Ghetsis.

A male Houndoom called Flamefang. He's sly and strong. He's based off of Maxie.

A male Sharpedo called Icestorm. He's fast and a thief. He's based off of Archie.

A male Gyrados called Reedtail. He's insane and bloodthirsty. He's based off of Lysandre.

A male Weezing called Smokespots. He's lazy and a coward. He's based off of James.

A male Shiny Charizard called Embertail. He's strong, wise, and actually a good guy. **APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW **(female Haunter.)

A male Shiny Feraligatr called Dewclaw. He's fast, loyal, and actually a good guy. **APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW **(female Espurr)

A male Shiny Torterra called Leaftooth. He's sly, generous, and actuall a good guy. **APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW **(male Weepinbell)

**QUEENS: **A female Arbok called Addertail. She's fast and a liar. She's based off of Jessie.

**ELDERS:** A male Mightyena called Silvercoat. He's agile for his age and actually a good guy.

**BREEZECLAN**

**LEADER:** A female Swanna called Runningstar. She's sweet and generous. She's based off of Skyla.

**DEPUTY:** A male Pidgeot called Falconflight. He's fast, strong, and wise. He's based off of Falkner.

**HEALER:** A male Gengar called Duskleg. He's kind, generous, and spastic. He's based off of Morty.

**WARRIORS: **A female Altaria called Cloudfur. She's hot-tempered and a good hunter. She's based off of Winona. **APPRENTICE, MOONPAW **(female Shuppet.)

A male Dragonite called Longfeather. He's generous, strong, and calm. He's based off of Lance. **APPRENTICE, BRACKENPAW** (male Cubone)

**OCEANCLAN**

**LEADER:** A female Dewgong called Whitestar. She's sweet, helpful, and resourceful. She's based off of Candice.

**DEPUTY: **A male Avalugg called Cavepelt. He's brave, strong, and old. He's based off of Wulfric.

**HEALER: **A male Mamoswine called Blizzardfang. He's old and very skilled with herbs. He's based off of Pryce.

* Poor Brock. He's a Healer. Now he'll never get a girl!

** A Miltank called Milkbelly. HORRAY FOR ORIGINALITY!

And that's it for today! But I've got a job for you. Did you notice how small BreezeClan and OceanClan were? That's right, its OC creating time! I need warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders with their Clan, gender, species, and personality. And yes, Ash, May, and Dawn are siblings in this Fanfiction . (Puts on sunglasses.) Problem with that? :P


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ONE**

The tangy scent of rabbit whirled around the cold morning breeze. Ashkit crouched down into the dirt and licked his lips. _My first prey!_ The rabbit leaped out onto the cold, mushy ground. _This thing won't know what hit it._ Ashkit darted out of the bush he had been hiding in and prepared to strike the final blow-

"WAKE UP, LAZYPAWS!" Ashkit opened his eyes drowsily. _It was all just a dream! But such a good dream at that._ His sister, Blossomkit, was standing over him, her orange feathers puffed up in annoyance. "Wha… What… Why did you wake me up?" Ashkit intoned sleepily. "Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit are _finally_ awake, so Pearlface and Milkbelly want you, me, and Dawnkit to show them around the camp"

"Why didn't Oakkit and Fallenkit show them around?" Ashkit asked. A new voice sneered from the next nest: "Because we're too good for that kind of laziness." Ashkit turned around to see Oakkit and Fallenkit. The Eevee and Murkrow duo were sitting in their nest with the most _annoying _grins on their faces. "Nobody cares about what the two of you think!" Ashkit retorted. He turned to Blossomkit. "Anyway, let's go."

Ashkit and Blossomkit pushed through the prickly bramble lining that served as the nursery entrance and exit. Once there, he saw his other sister, Dawnkit, along with the newest kits in the nursery; Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit. Dawnkit saw them quickly and waved them over. Ashkit nearly fell over his own legs trying to get to them. Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit watched the two of them with great interest.

Dawnkit flapped her feathers in annoyance. "FINALLY, THE TWO OF YOU SHOW UP! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!" She turned to Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit: "Anyways, this is my brother, Ashkit, and my sister, Blossomkit." The three younger kits still didn't speak a word. _Either they're very nervous or very, very excited._ Ashkit cleared his throat: "Okay, guys, where should we go first?" Still no sound from the younger kits. "Okay, then I'll decide where we go first. Follow me, guys!"

The older kits lead the younger kits to a small pond close to the exit of the camp. "This" Blossomkit said with pride, "is called the Pond of Thanks. Before eating a piece of fresh-kill, we must say our thanks over this pool and drink a drop of water from it." The six kits looked into the pool. "Kay, where do we go next?' Dawnkit asked.

Just then, a male Shiny Croagunk stumbled out of the nearest den and yawned. His yellow eyes surveyed the area until they landed on the horde of kits. "Hello, Ashkit, Blossomkit, and Dawnkit. Who are these three little ones?" Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit hid behind the three older kits. "Hey, guys, there's no need to be scared, for StarClan's sake!" Blossomkit told the three younger kits. "It's just Bramblepaw, the Healer apprentice!" "Well, hey to you, Bramblepaw. These three are Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit. We're just showing them around camp." Ashkit told Bramblepaw. "In that case, would you like to see the Healer's den?" No sound. Then, Fogkit spoke up for the first time, "Umm… Yes?" "Well then, let's go!"

Bramblepaw led them into a den that was lined with ferns. Inside the den, an Audino was stretching and yawning. "Well, guys, this is Birdsplash. She's the more senior of the Healers, and Bramblepaw's mentor." Ashkit told the three younger kits. "New kits, eh? Well, I hope they won't be knocking over my herbs all day!" Birdsplash chuckled. The three younger kits sniffed around the den. Before they could start messing up the herbs, Dawnkit yelled, "Let's go and visit the apprentices' den!"

On the way out, they bumped into a Tyrunt and Hawlucha. "Hello, Ashkit! Who are these three younger kits?" the Tyrunt asked. "Rockpaw, Flightpaw, these are Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit. Rockpaw and Flightpaw are the two apprentices." Ashkit quickly explained. "What's that you're holding?" Sunkit asked quietly, using her nose to point to some moss in Rockpaw and Flightpaw's mouths. "It's moss!" Flightpaw replied. "We use it to line the nests of- **HEY! WHERE IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT!"**Flightpaw screeched loudly, for the three younger kits had taked the ball of moss and had run off with it. Ashkit, Blossomkit, and Dawnkit ran after them.

Ashkit tracked Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit's scent to the warriors den. The three younger kits were being cornered by a large Mismagius. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" **the Mismagius roared. "Echoheart, we're so sorry." Ashkit yelled. Blossomkit quickly introduced the three kits to Echoheart. Just then, they saw a large male Raticate climbing up a very tall rock.

"Hey, guys, do you see that Raticate climbing up the rock?" Ashkit asked the three younger kits. Lightningkit squeaked, "Uh-hum!" "That's the Clan leader, Berrystar. When he climbs up that rock, you know that something important is going to happen!" Dawnkit squealed. Berrystar straightened himself up and crowed, "All Pokemon old enough to catch their own prey please line up underneath the Tallstone for a BoltClan meeting!"

**CLIFFHANGER, HANGING ON A CLIFF! LOL I'M WORSE THAN RICK RIORDAN! Anyways, that's it for today! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. You see, there's this annoying thing that we like to call "school". That combined with the dance and piano classes I take on Saturday… yeah. Keep sending in those OCs, and don't forget to Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**PK2:** **Hello, everybody! It's me, PK2, here with another chapter of PokeWarriors! I am so sorry I have not updated in two weeks. But I'm back from StarClan, so we can get our party restarted!**

**Amberkit: Back from StarClan? You don't look dead.**

**PK2: It's an idiom. I've been super busy.**

**Amberkit: Oh. I see.**

**PK2: And, since I forgot to do a disclaimer the first three chapters, here's one no-**

**Dewkit: PK2 does not own Warriors. If she did, Firestar and Sandstorm would have had one more litter of kits, and Flametail and Silverstream would not have died!**

**PK2: (Resists urge to grab hammer) Yes, and als-**

**Snowkit: PK2 does not own Pokemon either. If she did, Ash and Misty would be dating, and Hilda and N would have been Ash's Unova traveling companions instead of Iris and Cilan!**

**PK2: (Steams angrily)**

**Amberkit: And now, here's Chapter Two!**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Berrystar climbed on the huge rock and bellowed "All Pokemon old enough to catch their own prey please join me for a meeting under the Tallstone!" Ashkit, along with the other kits, raced over to the Tallstone. _What could Berrystar potentially want? _The BoltClan leader stood on the rock, looking tall, proud, and bold. "Today, we gather below this rock to welcome two new apprentices of BoltClan. Oakkit and Fallenkit, please step forward."

_Oh, man, I totally forgot that Oakkit and Fallenkit are now six moons old!_ Ashkit's fur bristled. _Now the two of them will have even __bigger__ egos than before._ Oh, why did he still have two moons to go before _he_ became an apprentice?

"Oakkit, from this moment you will now be known as Oakpaw." Berrystar intoned. "Barkshade, you are a brave, strong and swift warrior. Thunderstep mentored you well, and I want you to pass on the skills that you learned from him down to Oakpaw." Ashkit watched with jealousy as Oakpaw touched noses with the strong Garchomp. Barkshade was Ashkit's father, so that meant that Barkshade couldn't spend as much time with him.

"Fallenkit, from this moment you will now be known as Fallenpaw." Berrystar continued. "Echoheart, you have proved yourself to be a loyal and powerful warrior of BoltClan many times over. You will be Fallenpaw's mentor. I hope that you can make him one of the best warriors that the Clan has ever known." Fallenpaw and Echoheart walked up to each other and touched noses to each other. The Clan members then began to disperse, meaning that the Clan meeting was finished.

"That was so cool!" Fogkit's voice jolted Ashkit out of his thoughts. "I want to be an apprentice someday too!" Lightningkit squeaked. "Me too!" Sunkit squealed. "We _all _are going to be apprentices someday. All kits become apprentices when they turn six moons old." Blossomkit explained in a parrot-like way. _**"Really?"**_ all three of the younger kits squealed at once. _Yeah._ Ashkit thought. _I can't wait until I become an apprentice too._

**TWO MOONS LATER:**

Ashkit woke up to a lump of feathers in his mouth. Blossomkit was sleeping on him _again._ Things had changed quite a good deal since Oakpaw and Fallenpaw had become apprentices. Fogkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit were now older, but they caused _such a ruckus._ And to make matters even more worse, Littlefoot had kitted a moon ago, and Briarkit, Branchkit, and Thistlekit hardly ever stopped squealing and squirming around.

Yet today Ashkit couldn't shake off the feeling that something important was going to happen today. He felt much more like an apprentice than a kit. Wait… More like an apprentice than a kit? Now he knew what today was. _Today's the day that I become an apprentice!_

Ashkit squirmed out from under Blossomkit and shook her awake. "What's the matter?" Blossomkit murmured sleepily. "Today's our apprentice ceremony!" Ashkit nearly screeched. That woke Blossomkit up in a flash. Ashkit woke up Dawnkit too. Soon all three kits were eagerly chasing each other outside the den, all staring at the Tallstone. And soon enough, Berrystar was climbing up that rock and saying those wonderful words that meant a meeting was going to start.

"Today, three kits will be turned into apprentices. Ashkit, Blossomkit, and Dawnkit, please step forward." Berrystar murmured. "Ashkit, please touch the Tallstone." _Touch the Tallstone? Why would Berrystar ask me to do that?_ Despite his confusion, Ashkit obeyed. As soon as he touched the Tallstone, he felt weird, like his body was changing. A bright light flashed, and soon Ashkit felt normal again. But his body felt different. He caught his reflection in a puddle. A Pikachu face stared back at him instead of a Pichu face. _I've evolved!_

"Ashkit, from this moment on you will be known as Ashpaw. Thunderstep, you are a wise and kind warrior. Because of this, I think you will be a suitable mentor for Ashpaw. Train him well." Ashpaw was instantly caught by surprise. Thunderstep was the Clan deputy! Berrystar must have seen real warrior potential in Ashpaw if he wanted him to be the deputy's apprentice. Thunderstep padded up to Ashpaw and rubbed his muzzle. Ashpaw caught Oakpaw looking at him with a stunned expression and smirked. _Who's the one with the amazing mentor now?_

"Blossomkit, please touch the Tallstone." Berrystar continued. Blossomkit obeyed and soon, she was a Combusken instead of a Torchic. "Blossomkit, from this moment on you will be known as Blossompaw. Longclaw, you are one of the most powerful warriors that the Clan has ever known. Because of this, I ask you to mentor Blossompaw. Pass down to her the same fighting skills that you have shown. Longclaw walked up to Blossompaw and rubbed her muzzle.

"Dawnkit, please touch the Tallstone." Dawnkit too obeyed, quickly evolving into a Prinplup. "Dawnkit, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnpaw. Hollyheart, you are a loyal and swift fighter. Therefore, Dawnpaw will be apprenticed to you. Make her a great warrior." Hollyheart rubbed her muzzle with Dawnpaw's. Then the ceremony was over. Ashpaw couldn't shake off the new, wonderful feeling that had overcome him. _I'm finally an apprentice!_

**PK2: And that's it for today! Guest, Warriorfanwriter, and Warriorcatgirl375 were kind enough to submit OCs, but I still need more. And, I have a quiz! The question is: What Pokemon are Briarkit, Branchkit, and Thistlekit, and what characters are they based off of? Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit will give you guys clues.**

**Amberkit: First clue: The character that Briarkit is based off of wishes to become a Dragon Master. However, the Pokemon that Briarkit is is a Ground- type.**

**Dewkit: Second clue: The character that Branchkit is based off of is a Gym Leader, and the Pokemon that Branchkit is evolves using a Leaf Stone in the games.**

**Snowkit: Third clue; The character that Thistlekit is based off of is a Coordinator, and the Pokemon that Thistlekit is can be found in the Sinnoh region.**

**Toadstep: The first one to guess it right wins ultimate bragging rights and a chance to create the next question!**

**PK2: TOADSTEP? I ONLY INVITED AMBERKIT, DEWKIT, AND SNOWKIT HERE!**

**Toadstep: But I wanted to be part of the story too. (Makes soulful eyes)**

**PK2: ****GET OUT TOADSTEP, NOW.**** (Turns back to audience) Anyways, don't forget to read and review, and I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
